


Unknowing Traitor

by Runeb19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Ending, Dark, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: The potential plot holes of Order 66 are kinda fascinating to explore. In this, Cody just can’t really believe the man he loves is a full-blown traitor to the Republic.No, really, he just can’t believe it. There has to be another explanation.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Unknowing Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Order 66 doesn’t wipe the clone’s mind but changes their perspectives instead, (albeit very dramatically) means that their memories of their times with the Jedi would remain. If they haven’t technically been stripped of their free will, then they could always rationalize their way into, say, taking someone prisoner instead of killing them, if their memories gave them the proper incentive.

_ "Execute Order 66." _

The words rang in Cody's ears. His men all looked around at him as the Chancellor's Holo disappeared.

He couldn't believe it. After all this time, all these years serving them, the Jedi were  _ traitors _ ? It made him sick. It made him  _ angry _ . He looked up at the cliffside where Obi-wan was climbing.

To think that General Kenobi,  _ his _ Obi-wan could be so despicable...it was unbelievable. 

But even as rage coursed through him at the betrayal, a small voice at the back of his head whispered, over and over, that it was  _ unbelievable _ .

The Jedi had hidden their treachery well, surely, hiding their contempt for their loyal soldiers beneath a mask of calm. Krell had shown them that, even if they hadn't understood at the time that he wasn't the exception, but the rule. 

But Obi-wan? Cody  _ knew _ Obi-wan, or he thought he did. The other Jedi might be scum, but Obi-wan had walked with them every step of the way, had fought with them, talked with them, joked and laughed with them. Had every warm smile, every tender moment, the hesitant kisses and caresses been a lie? Had every tear Obi-wan had shed for fallen troopers been a lie? The pained sobs that had been drawn from him for Waxer and Longshot and everyone else they had failed had come when they were alone, when Cody held him, as they hid away in his quarters.

Hidden from the rest of the Jedi Order.

"Sir, we're ready to take the shot." Boil told him.

Cody came to a decision.

"Hold it," he ordered. Boil turned to him, clearly stunned. 

"But sir, our orders-"

"There's more than one way to bring down a traitor," Cody growled. "But he'll answer to us for this. Answer to  _ me _ ."

Boil seemed to understand, and made sure the cannon was pointing away when Cody called Obi-wan.

"General," the word felt vile on his tongue.

_ "Yes, Commander?" _ His voice was so casual, so ordinary as Cody watched the man pause in his ascent, unaware that they now knew of his treachery.

"You need to get back down here immediately. Something urgents come up."

_ "Are you sure? We'll lose our momentum-" _

"I'm sure," Cody said flatly.

_ "Cody?" _

"Now." He shut off the transmission and watched as the lizard turned around and reversed course, hurrying back down to them. Cody forced himself to appear calm as Obi-wan approached, clearly confused.

"Cody, what is going on?" Obi-wan asked as he slid from the lizards back. "What is...what...is…" he stumbled, eyes going unfocused. Cody suppressed a desire to reach out for him as the rest of the 212th formed a circle around their former general, several of them with blasters at the ready.

"What…" Obi-wan's voice was choked and broken as he dropped to his knees, tears starting to stream down his face.

"How could you do this to us?" Cody asked, voice quiet and strained. His brothers knew, of course, about them. There was never any hope of keeping such a thing secret, and they respected that for all that all of them had been betrayed, it was Cody who had the right to speak.

"Wh-what? Cody, I - the Jedi-"

Cody took off his helmet and glared down at the man, now a pitiful sight, on his knees, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at them with wide, fearful eyes.

"You betrayed us. All of us!" Cody shouted. "How  _ could _ you?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Obi-wan pleaded. "What is going on?"

"Liar!" One of the other men shouted. 

"The Jedi have been plotting to seize power this whole time!" Boil snarled.

"What?" Obi-wan was still clearly off-balance from what he had sensed - the death of other traitors, Cody could only assume.

"What are you talking about? The Jedi didn't - they wouldn't!" He seemed utterly lost, looking around wildly as though he was hoping someone would explain what was happening.

_ What if he really didn't know? _

And oh, the thought seemed to sing in Cody's mind. Everything made so much more sense this way. Obi-wan hadn't been acting this whole time! Obi-wan may have loved him as a man, separate from his brothers, but the love he had for all of the clones had always been visible in his words and actions.

Yes.  _ Yes. _ It hadn't all been a lie. Obi-wan had just been used by the Order he had foolishly trusted, unable to see their treachery just like so many of the clones hadn't seen through their own commanders until now. He never would have gone along with their evil plans, and they must have realized that. He was better than the others, and so he hadn't been told.

"You don't know." Cody murmured, bending down on one knee and reaching a hand to touch Obi-wan's face. His brothers all started exchanging surprised whispers at Cody's words.

"I really don't, I - they're all  _ gone _ , Cody." And he reached and took Cody's hand, holding onto it like it was his only lifeline. "What is happening?" And he sounded so weak when he said it.

"They were traitors," Cody said gently, setting his helmet down and slowly reaching over to unclip Obi-wan's lightsaber. "They had to be dealt with."

"What?" Obi-wan withdrew his hand. "That-that can't be right."

"I know it must seem that way right now," Cody assured him, passing the lightsaber to Boil. "They hid it well. From you and from us. But I know you. You truly cared for us. You wouldn't lie like this."

Obi-wan looked afraid and confused, and Cody knew it would take time to reconcile him with the truth.

"I do care," he said shakily. "And I wouldn't lie. But Cody, this can't be right. I know not every Jedi was perfect, but to say they all-"

"It's hard to swallow," Cody interrupted. "Maybe there are others. Good ones, like you." 

"The report says the Jedi tried to assassinate the Chancellor." Boil said, from somewhere over Cody's shoulder. Cody knew better than to take his eyes off his distraught redhead. "But that General Skywalker intervened and saved him."

Poor Obi-wan looked more confused than ever.

"Anakin did? But the Jedi wouldn't…"

"Who do you trust more?" Cody asked, even as a grin spread across his face. "And see? The man _you_ trained is the one who saved the Chancellor! All the more proof that you're different from the others."

"The traitors." One of the others muttered as he handed Cody a pair of handcuffs, perhaps less sure of Obi-wan's innocence than Cody was.

"We have to be careful," Cody explained calmly, guiding Obi-wan's hands in front of him and securing the cuffs. The man seemed to have no fight in him as Cody pulled him to his feet. “But it’ll be ok, you’ll see. I’m sure General Skywalker will understand better than anyone that you aren’t like the rest of them.” Obi-wan’s head hung low, and he didn’t respond to Cody’s words, or to the arm Cody slid around his shoulders, allowing himself to be led away from the battlefield as Boil took command of the remaining troops, intent on finishing up here as quickly as possible.

“Why, Cody? Why are you doing this?” Obi-wan asked miserably.

“We’re just doing the right thing,” Cody said, trying to sound encouraging. “You’ll understand, soon enough. Maybe we can get ahold of General Skywalker - I’m sure he could help explain it all to you. And I’ll be with you. I promise.”

It would take time for Obi-wan to understand the Jedi’s treachery, but the galaxy was cleansed of it now, and he still had the man he loved beside him.

So Cody wasn’t worried.

Obi-wan would come around.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really feel like writing more than just this brief snippet, but I do have some thoughts on how this story would potentially continue: I feel like Anakin would rationalize keeping Obi-wan around by thinking along the same lines as Cody did; that Obi-wan was used as a tool and he just doesn’t really understand how. And with the confrontation on Mustafar never happening, and Anakin never being crippled by it, keeping him happy would suddenly become a bigger priority for Palpatine. To this end, I think Obi-wan would be allowed to live, kept in a ‘gilded cage’, so to speak, similar to how I imagine Padme would be kept. He gets Cody, gets to see Anakin and his family, but is otherwise very much a high-security prisoner. I could also see Palpatine allowing Cody to get gene therapy to slow down his aging, because Obi-wan would have no more effective jailer, so allowing Cody to stick around is to the Emperor's benefit. So if you wanted a dark/twisted/sorta-happy ending, there you are. (Especially since no Luke/Leia/Obi-wan=Resistance loses.)


End file.
